


Time Like Grains of Sand

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/"><b>springkink</b></a> prompt submitted by <a href="http://nights-fang.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nights-fang.livejournal.com/"><b>nights_fang</b></a>, "Hourglass -- I've waited all this time to meet you again." Spoilerish for Saiyuki Gaiden manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Like Grains of Sand

Goku stood on the outer edge of a brightly lit circular room, its marble walls polished to a glasslike sheen. A lone figure stood motionless at its center, dressed in flowing black silk tunic and trousers, a large, curved sword hanging at its side. Goku summoned his staff and approached the figure carefully, keeping his eyes on the sword, but the figure showed no awareness of his approach.

As Goku drew closer he could identify the figure as male, about his age or maybe a bit younger. Most of the stranger's long silver hair was gathered in a covered bun, but stray strands framed his round, pale face and trailed down his shoulders. His eyes were closed, his expression peaceful. Goku was especially transfixed by the strange black diamond in the center of the boy's forehead, the same place as Sanzou's red chakra.

_Is it a youkai marking? Or is he some kinda god or something? I feel like I've seen that mark before… but…_

The boy's slate-gray eyes snapped open without warning, and Goku took a step back and assumed a defensive stance. To his surprise, the boy smiled.

"So, you're finally here," he said.

The boy's voice was a gentle tenor, almost like music. The sound of it made Goku feel strange inside, a mix of sorrow and joy and relief that made his stomach ache. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It's been awhile," the boy said, taking a step forward. "Goku."

Goku staggered at the sound of his name, almost as if the boy had struck him physically. _I know this person… or did… long ago, before the cage… but how?_

The boy bent over Goku's crouched form. "Are you ill?" he asked. "Here, take my hand…"

Goku clasped the boy's hand and used it to pull himself up. The hand was cool to the touch and very, very strong. Holding it made Goku absurdly happy, as if he'd found a precious treasure he thought was gone forever.

"Nataku," he said, wondering where that had come from.

The boy squeezed his hand and laughed. "You remembered!"

Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Not really," he said. "I just _knew,_ somehow. Lucky guess, maybe?"

Nataku shook his head. "The bosatsu said she took all your memories," he said with a disbelieving snort. "Like she knows anything about how your mind works."

Goku touched the diamond-mark on Nataku's forehead. "You… you were my friend," he said slowly. "Before… when I was little…" He dropped his hand and clenched it into a fist. "But I don't remember th' details… how we met, what we did together. I wish I could," he added forlornly.

Nataku frowned. "You never used to worry about that stuff before," he said.

Goku was silent. One of the most important lessons he had learned on their journey West was how to let go of the past, allowing it to slide away like the sand in an hourglass. That way, Sanzo had told him once, he could stand solidly in the present and move forward into the future without the burden of regret. Nataku was right -- it wasn't like him to want to look backward.

Nataku moved in close and took Goku's face in his hands. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I remember everything, Goku. I've waited all this time to meet you again." He ran his thumbs along Goku's cheekbones. "You've grown some, and you cut your hair," he observed, touching the back of Goku's neck.

Goku could feel a blush creeping across his face. "Disappointed?" he asked.

"Not at all," Nataku replied. "It suits you."

Goku wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing and pressing their bodies together, and it no longer mattered to Goku how or where or when he'd known Nataku. He was here now, wherever here and now might be, and Nataku was with him, and they were both alive and strong and happy.

Nataku released the cap holding his bun in place and shook his hair free. "How much time do we have?" Goku asked.

"Don't know… a minute… a lifetime… until we decide this dream ends," Nataku answered, sliding his arms around Goku's neck.

Goku smiled. "Let's make it last awhile," he said as he lowered them both to the floor.


End file.
